A Flickering Flame
by IrethOfMirkwood
Summary: Sequel to History's Ashes and Future's Flame. All is peaceful for a few years and all our elves and men are growing up. But, what happens when the ring comes in to knowing and what happens when Arthur and Legolas are pulled away from Amerlas to deal with the threat. What will he do without them. Featuring most characters from HAaFF, plus LotR and Merlin favourites. NO SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**A Flickering Flame**

**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ HISTORY'S ASHES AND FUTURE'S FLAME I WOULD NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS STORY YET!**

So here we are again!

I will be using an actual form of Elvish - Sindarin as I am learning the correct form now!

I have a phrase book called, Sindarin Phrase Book, on fan fiction if you are interested in learning this beautiful language!

**Prologue **

Years had passed, to Legolas and Amerlas change was barely noticeable. However it was clear Arthur had grown into a confident, strong young man; almost ready to take his rightful throne. The three men had progressed together learning new skills and slowly growing in to long limbs, each had found his talent and Amerlas had been deemed skilled in the art of healing along with Tauriel.

Tauriel had moved back with her sister after a tearful goodbye, but they visited regularly. Even Thranduil had been sad to see her go, loosing a skilled warrior and head of the guard. Ireth had filled her position at her coming of age and Idril was a proud, yet constantly worried older sister. Alatriel had passed her entrance with flying colours with thanks to Ireth and often or not Min when she visited. Ireth had proven to be a very tactical and educated captain, becoming very interested in the politics of all in Middle Earth, her younger sister has laughed and joked at her interests, but truly she was in awe of her sister. She had grown in to a beautiful young elf many men noticing her and her sister, she had many offers at marriage. If she wanted.. No one could make Ireth do what she wanted.

Min, had been delighted when she realised she could spend ever day with her sister again. Together they had formed a small guard to protect their small dwellings to take ease of Ireths new duties and Min also gained male attention, but sticking to her guns neither her or Tauriel married. However it was not so for Idril who marred not long after Ireth's coming of age, marrying the skilled healer Finrod in a sweet little ceremony in Mirkwood.

Not a month had passed when Amerlas had not visited his fathers grave, the earth had flattened and grass grew to cover the earth, as did flowers. It was not a rare sight to see the young elf knelt by the grave now wearing his royal clothing, his hair had grown out and he looked ever inch the handsome elven prince he was. He would never admit it, but Legolas could tell Amerlas had his own love interest. A young, silvian elf with dark curling hair - Freya. She was a gentle soul loving the simple things in life and had a love for reading and learning.

All had been at peace. The spiders had all but disappeared, but something stirred. All could feel it - a movement in Mordor. Something strange, yet familiar, like an old friend coming back to haunt you.

_**End Of Prologue**_

Feels so good to start writing this again. I love the characters too much. Gaww my babies are all growing up, with love and jobs, naww!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Flickering Flame**

I am keeping to traditional Tolkieness!

So it was said Gollum and the Black Riders did appear in Mirkwood BEFORE Legolas was called to Rivendale.

Also I will carry on with translations ; )

**Chapter 1 - Stirring **

"Which would you say?" Amerlas begged looking up at Legolas, sat in the tree, and Arthur beside himself. A smirk of amusement appeared on Arthur's face, "If people were to see this now, they may get the wrong idea." He placed his hands on Amerlas' wrists lowering them and that was when Amerlas realised holding a bunch of flowers up to one of his best friends may have looked a little strange. Legolas stifled a laugh before commenting, "Your love life is not for us to interfere in." He sighed leaning back on the branch.

"Oh, come one!" Amerlas huffed slamming the back of his head against the bark.

"Why don't you just give her a Mirkwood flower. Be a bit traditional." Arthur suggested.

"It lacks adventure." Amerlas whined.

"Stop with your constant moaning, mellon-nin!" Legolas joked dropping an acorn on his head, "anyways, you really think ada will allow it?"

"Well, grr, it don't know!" Growled Amerlas chucking his head back once again.

"Mate, don't assassin on us!" Arthur laughed putting up his hands in mock defence.

"Not funny." Snarled Amerlas cuffing his ear.

"Anyways, mellon, we should be heading back, if daddy want you to Mirkwood by bedtime." Legolas smirked at Arthur.

"My father does not own me." Arthur's voice rose in mock defence.

So the three men loitered up to Camelot's stables and retrieved their horses, "Prince Arthur?" All three turned to see a young woman with was chocolate brown hair and eyes. "Gwen!" Amerlas shouted embracing the girl tight. "Merlin!" She cried happily, "I didn't.. I didn't recognise you.. Oh my lord." She stammered pulling away.

"No need for formalities Gwen. Oh, it is so nice to see you again, how is Morgana?" Everyone froze. "She is ok, right?"

"Merlin. Morgana is gone… she disappeared. She was taken by a sorceress."

"What?" Amerlas' voice wavered and tears began to fill his eyes. Gwen lowered her head and rushed away, sensing her unwelcome news.

Solemn and mourning, Amerlas barely said a word whilst travelling back to Mirkwood. Arthur and Legolas asked him the odd question, which was returned with no or minimal answer, provoking worried looks from his friends. Arthur sighed, he didn't want Merlin to know… how could Legolas hope to understand well enough to comfort him. In his mind, Merlin couldn't cry anymore, that one day he would just run out of tears. But, no such luck and Merlin suffered the losses hard. He had always been that way.

Entering Mirkwood in silence, Legolas gave a curt nod to the guard on the door and the three quickly stabled their horses. Without even speaking Amerlas disappeared his eyes red and his throat raw with tears. "I am sorry I did not tell him myself." Arthur mused as he accompanied Legolas to Thranduil's halls.

"You have no fault in this, Arthur." Legolas ensured.

"He loved Morgana like a sister." Arthur said quietly and Legolas gave him a sympathetic nod as they entered the green glow from the halls.

"Ionneg, Prince Arthur, mas-na Amerlas?" (Son, Prince Arthur, where is Amerlas?)

"He mourns the loss of a close friend." Legolas said shortly.

"Who does he mourn?" Thranduil straightened, brows knitted.

"My King's ward, the Lady Morgana, she was taken from us by a sorceress." Arthur said quietly and lowered his head.

"My condolences, Prince." Thranduil replied courteously, "will you feast with us this eve?"

"It would be my pleasure, my lord Thranduil." Arthur nodded.

Legolas and Arthur had grown close thanks to the efforts of Amerlas. Arthur had calmed and matured and Legolas had compromised willing to be a little less uptight in return. They wandered the halls talking of many things. "Legolas!" They turned around to see Ireth storming towards them. "Have you seen Alatriel or Amerlas? They were meant to train with me this afternoon!"

"I have yet to see your sister, but please excuse Amerlas from training." Legolas replied to the hot headed woman.

"Is he ok?" She asked, "Freya was asking after him also." Arthur gave Legolas a smile.

"Freya?"

"Yes, Arthur do not tease him so." Ireth scolded playfully.

"Amerlas has heard news today, he has lost an old friend."

"Oh, I didn't know." Ireth flushed red.

"It's ok. Now your sister is avoiding training." Legolas prompted.

"Not for much longer." Ireth fumed and stormed off once more.

"Remind me never to mess with her." Arthur muttered under his breath and Legolas gave a chuckle.

_**End Of Chapter**_


	3. Chapter 3

A Flickering Flame

So sorry for the wait! I have just got a new hen who is soo tiny, she is called Silme meaning Moonlight in Elvish, because she is speckled. I now have a laptop to type on… Yay!

But, school is back : (

**Chapt**er 2 – Bad on Bad

Legolas tentatively knocked on Amerlas's chamber door, hit echoed oddly, a dull thickness that just sounded out of place in the warm, gentle realm. "Amerlas, its Legolas."

There was no reply and Legolas felt a wave of guilt for disturbing his best friend, but he decided he couldn't retreat now, "I have brought a small supper, mellon-nin."

"I am not hungry Legolas, please leave me be." The raspy, tired voice sounded from inside the room, it was dark and deep, which brought back unwanted memories for Legolas.

"Arthur is worried for you, it has been days, you have not touched food, I am worried… everyone is." Legolas pleaded in a last ditch attempt.

"I thought Arthur had gone back to Camelot.." The voice sounded louder. Closer

"He wouldn't leave with you still like this."

"He should return home, Uther will worry." The voice was cold and heartless.

"Damn Uther, Amerlas we are worried for you!" The door flew open and Amerlas appeared, his hair straggled and wild, face hollowing quickly from his lack of food and eyes red and dry. "Well you should cease worrying, mellon, I am fine!" With that he stormed off down the branches Legolas in close succession.

Both almost running, Amerlas finally came to an exhausted halt in the training grounds where he took up his bow and fired six arrows at scary speed into a nearby tree. With a large sigh he doubled over leaning on a tree, forehead sweating and old scars pounding. "Hungry?" Legolas tried, seeing his anger had left him. Amerlas gave a nervous nod and Legolas produced a piece of lambas bread which Amerlas accepted gracefully.

"Legolas? Merlin?" The two looked up to see Arthur strolling across the grass with a sword in hand, he was grinning obviously happy to see his friend out.

"Arthur, I'm sorry… for any… worry I caused you." Amerlas said quietly, shyly.

"No. There is nothing to be sorry about, mate." Arthur exclaimed clapping his hand on Amerlas's shoulder.

"Right, you lot, do you want to train or what?" Again turning this time to see a red faced Ireth wielding two small swords. "Nice to see you, my lord." She added bowing her head slightly to Amerlas, "Freya asked after you."

"She did!" Arthur almost yelled and Amerlas's cheeks flushed.

"She did?" Amerlas repeated.

"Yes. I really think she likes you." She smirked.

"Enough, Arthur shall we train, Amerlas you need some rest." Legolas reverted.

"It's ok, I was going to look at the reports, you can all join me." Ireth suggested and all three men nodded.

Spreading her map out on the table, Ireth pulled her hair up and placed Amerlas, Arthur and Legolas around the map topped table. She pointed out everything form orc sightings, battles and graves to new settlements and farms. "There has also been rumours of a meeting between Gandalf the Grey and Saruman the White. The business was apparently concerning all and Gandalf is to contact The Lady Galadriel who is to contact Thranduil, it could be any minute now or not until tomorrow."

Thranduil received the message. But the news was less than good, not good at all. "Saruman The White has betrayed the light, he has sided with the darkness of Mordor and Sauron. There is to be a meeting in Rivendale, each of the Dwarf Lords, Man settlements and Elven realms are sending a tribute to attend. Legolas shall attend for Mirkwood and Arthur for Camelot."

So it had been decided, with much debate for Amerlas, Legolas and Arthur were to travel to Rivendale and Amerlas was to remain in Mirkwood where he was safe and in comfort.

Days passed and final plans for the trip to Rivendale were being made until a scratty group of men where brought before Thranduil on charge of trespassing:  
"We hail from Camelot, the city has fallen, we were told the Prince was here. His father is alive, but wounded." The first man said, eyes dark and face burnt black.

"Camelot has fallen?" Thranduil questioned again, head tilted.

"Yes my lord."

"Call Prince Arthur he must hear of this."

Arthur was outraged with himself as much as the armies of Saruman that had ravished his homeland. He clawed at himself, irritated he was not there to defend his people, his family. He was immediately sent away with a horse of Mirkwood to return to his realm. With a brief goodbye he was flying across the grassland to his homeland, dreading all that he would find there.

_**End of Chapter**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Flickering Flame**

Sorry for the wait, but I am now taking my GCSE's working and it has been my birthday, plus carnivals and drama and my life is pretty jam packed at the moment.

What do you prefer? Quicker updates and short chapters? Or wait and gat a longer chapter?

**Chapter 3 - Returning to the Dust**

Amerlas was unstable, that much was obvious. He tried to hide it but to no avail, he could never hide something that big. I would be like trying to conceal a fully grown, fighting warg in a small clothing closet. Completely impossible even for the most talented at hiding and Amerlas was talented at hiding.

He found himself in the stables a saddle, sword and bow at hand, but not being able to open the door. He couldn't decide, Arthur or Legolas, war or politics. He knew what he craved and his wild mind urged him to pursue Arthur and slay some orcish filth for ruining the land of his childhood. He would have been gone by now, if it wasn't for that little nagging sensation that told him to stay, follow Legolas, his true kin and pursue a path away from a past life of bloodshed and brutality. The past nagged and tugged and the logic and future pulled and lured and his confused Amerlas, it irritated him and he found his rage building, not just for a decision, but for revenge…

"Ireth? Have you seen Amerlas?" Legolas jogged beside his guard captain.

"No. Why?" She said polishing a sword, "has he gone missing again?"

"Your close enough. I'm worried, I fear he has followed Arthur back to Camelot."

"And that's bad because?" Ireth pried entering the armoury and taking a seat.

"Come on Ireth, think," She shrugged, "Uther's alliance has always been on the grounds that we'd help in a situation of war, our sorcerers would help, our warriors would fight."

"And we weren't there, but how is that my problem? The battle came from nowhere, he admits that!" Ireth protested.

"Saruman attacked, Saruman is a sorcerer and we didn't help defend Camelot. What if it…"

"Oh," Ireths eyes flickered with a worried expression, "What if he thinks us allies with Saruman. We've sent a greatest 'threat' straight to him."

It didn't take long to catch up with Arthur, Amerlas rode hard and crossed rough ground, trusting in to horse's steady footfalls. He knew Legolas and more so Thranduil would be annoyed with him, but how could he let scum like Saruman brutally attack Camelot. He knew of his strength in battle and hoped it would be sufficient to at least show some support, with an explanation of Legolas's journey, from Mirkwood. Then it hit Amerlas, what if Uther wanted Arthur to attend Elrond's council as well? He be left in Mirkwood, forbidden to leave after this very escapade, it would be as close as one gets to burning in the fires of Mordor.

When Arthur rode up the hill approaching Camelot, he knew of his shadow and was prepared for the followers arrival, he did not however expect Amerlas to ride up beside him. No words were exchanged, the watch tower and walls was in ruins and the men wore disgust on their faces and the reached the gate. They were permitted to enter without question. Amerlas lowered his head respectfully to any he saw, people were clearly suffering, a sideways glance told him Arthur was doing the same. However, their was the odd person who would accept Arthur's gratitude and scowl or scuttle at Amerlas's. It wasn't long before his questions were answered…

They rode in silence past the tavern when Amerlas heard a shout, "Oi, get out of it, we don't want your sort about here. Nothing but trouble." With a stern twist of his head Amerlas surveyed the short, grey haired man with a judgemental eye, before replying, "What do you mean?"

"You magical folk. Cause us loss and grief, death and ruin!" He bellowed, throwing a well aimed tankard and Amerlas's horse which took off unexpectedly, ditching him on to the cobbled. Trying to stand, something happened that shocked him, the sharp sting of a hand across his head, the falling, crumpling to the dusty gravel. The heavy thud to his chest and another. They came in large bouts before Arthur came roughly throwing the man away and pulling a started Amerlas to his feet, fire burned in his eyes and Arthur used all of his strength to restrain the assassin. Pulling an angered Amerlas away was not a task to be taken lightly. "Magical folk? What does he even mean. I can barely heal a bruise!" he fumed.

"Calm down, Merlin. I'll see what's happening here. Go and find Gwen, I'm sure she'll like to see you." Arthur pushed Amerlas off in the direction of Gwen's home, he stormed up the steps and in to the great hall.

"What is this about magical folk?" Arthur yelled as he slammed open the doors.

"They are outlawed." Uther's face was dark, aged with dark bags beneath his eyes.

_**End of Chapter**_


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry to announce this, but I have been very ill recently and this story will be deleted in a few days time, as I cannot post and do not have the time to write. When I'm feeling better and exams are out of the way this story with be written again to a better quality.


End file.
